


Good Idea or Bad Idea

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce can't dance, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes out for some fun and invites Bruce out. As usual, he declines but Clint won't let him spend another night in the lab. He drags Bruce with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Idea or Bad Idea

Bruce sits on a stool with his back slouched and his hand on a microscope. He leans forward and inspects whatever is under the microscope with a kind, somber expression. He twists the knobs to zoom in just as a loud bang comes at the doorway. He jumps and looks over at the doorway quickly. He sighs when he sees it's just the others. He shakes his head at them disapprovingly and goes back to inspecting his specimen.

"Bruce," Clint starts, walking up to the scientist with a determined expression. He steps in front of Natasha to take the lead and places his hand on the metal lab table. He cocks his hips to the side as he stares at Bruce patiently.

Bruce, not knowing he had to acknowledge Clint, looks up from the microscope and then back down. "Yes?"

"You're going to the bar with us tonight so you can have some fun." Clint demands, cocking his hips to the other side and crossing his arms.

Bruce bites on the inside of his cheek as he shakes his head nervously. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. But thank you for the invite."

"It wasn't an invite, Bruce." Natasha interjects.

Clint nods to her words. "She's right. You don't have much of a choice. You're going out to have a drink with us."

Bruce sighs, looking up at the microscope to raise an eyebrow at Clint. He tries to make his look seem challenging but he sees Clint's tight gray t-shirt, his jelled hair, and his tight pants. His eyes rake over the man's body hungrily without him realizing it. He can hear Tony snicker in the background and that brings him back to reality. He jumps and blushes as he shakes his head. "Clint, I'm not going out tonight."

"Even I think it's time you get out of this lab and have some fun." Steve throws his comment in there, stepping up to Tony's side. He was standing in the back, feeling bad about making Bruce go. He's now strong and supporting the others. "This lab is starting to become your home. Come and stretch your muscles a little."

Tony wiggles his eyebrows at that and winks at Bruce. "Yeah, the good kind of muscles."

"Tony-" Bruce is about to argue with him when Clint slides a hand under his arm and hoists him up. He looks shocked but doesn't resist as Clint walks him out. "Clint, come on. I was just getting to something good."

"That something good won't matter in the morning when you take someone home... or they take you home." Clint responds.

Bruce sighs as Clint lets go of him. He walks on his own, following the rest of the group. He hangs in the back and pushes his glasses up nervously. "Another bad idea. Wonder how many I'll hear tonight." He says to himself.

-

Bruce sits at a table with a beer in hand. He looks awkward as he takes a minute sip out of the bottle. The bottle is almost full and is his first one. The rest of the group is on their third or fourth drink. Steve is the only levelheaded persona around and that's because he can't get drunk. Bruce sighs in annoyance as he sets the beer down.

Clint comes out of the crowd of people with a bottle of water in his hand. He smiles as he passes a few of the bar goers and nods at them knowingly. He walks up to the table and weasels his way in between Steve and Bruce. He sits down and slowly slides the water across the table. He offers it to Bruce with a shyness that Bruce didn't know he was capable of. He looks confused as he takes the water but gives Clint a thankful nod.

"You didn't look like you were a fan of this beer." Clint explains as he slides his chair up. He gives Bruce a small smile.

Natasha, on the other side of the table, elbows Tony in the side. Tony jolts and exclaims loudly until Natasha gives him a cold stare. She nods over to Clint and Bruce shortly and watches Tony's eyes trail over to them. He sees them talking and a small smile forms on his face. "Way to go. Clint's getting it." Tony whispers. Natasha smiles as she takes a sip of her drink.

A song comes on that has Tony gasping like an idiot. He gets up from his chair and throws his hand out to Steve. "Come on, Rogers. We have to dance to this." Steve looks nervous but he takes Tony's hand. He knows that Tony would only argue with him anyway. Tony leads him out to whatever he thinks is the dance floor and then pauses. He faces Steve and takes his hands. Tony places Steve's hands on his waist, seeing as Steve has no idea where to put them. Tony smiles as he brushes his hair out of his face and then locks his hands behind Steve's neck. The two slowly sway back and forth. 

Natasha sighs as she turns to Sam. She ducks her head and plays with her glass. Shyly, she clears her throat. "Wilson, do you want to dance or not?"

Sam, who has a cheese fry in his hand and his mouth open, snaps it shut in shock. "Me? Really?"

Natasha sighs but there's a hint of a smile on her lips. "Yes, Wilson."

Sam jumps up from his seat so fast that his chair nearly falls backwards. He catches it just in time and turns to Natasha. He smiles as she gets up and they walk over to the other dancers.

Clint and Bruce watch the others walk off. Bruce doesn't seem to realize that maybe he should ask Clint so he remains blissfully unaware. Clint chews on his bottom lip as he glances at Bruce out of the corner of his eye. He clears his throat after a few seconds and sighs. "You ever dance with a man before?"

Bruce shakes his head and then freezes. He slowly turns his head towards Clint with a redness in his cheeks. "Do you want to?"

Clint looks shocked at Bruce's boldness but smiles sweetly. He nods as Bruce gets up and wipes his hands on his trousers. He offers his hand to Clint and Clint gladly takes it. The two walk over, hand in hand, to the other dancers. Bruce pulls Clint in front of him. He keeps their hand intertwined and places the other on Clint's hip. Clint smiles as he places his free hand on Bruce's shoulder. The two rock back and forth for the entire song and then stay for another one. Clint comes closer and rests his head on Bruce's shoulder as they hold onto each other.

"Clint?" Bruce wants to get Clint's attention to make sure the agent can hear him.

 "Hm?" Clint hums against Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce smiles as his grip tightens on Clint's hip. "I'm glad you made me come out here."

Clint lifts his head off of Bruce's shoulder to show the man his sated smile. He nods, looking cocky. "I know."

Bruce rolls his eyes, his nervous, quiet scientist side being left behind in the lab for the night. "For some reason I doubt that."

Clint chuckles as he leans forward and presses his forehead against Bruce's. Bruce closes his eyes as Clint does, enjoying the feeling of having Clint against him. "Yeah, I thought you hated me."

Bruce's eyes flicker open but Clint's remains shut. His face turns into something quizzical as he determines whether or not now would be a good time to kiss the man. He takes a deep, calming breath and convinces himself to go for it. He launches forward and connects their lips. Clint's eyes fly open in shock until he sees that Bruce's eyes are closed and squeezed tightly in hope. Clint smiles into the kiss and then kisses Bruce back. He can feel the tension in Bruce's shoulders diminish as Clint moves his lips against Bruce's. Clint takes his hand out of Bruce's to grab onto Bruce's tousled, brown hair. 

The song ends but the two don't notice. Tony walks back to the table, Steve trailing behind him since Tony's holding onto Steve's fingers. Tony moves close to Bruce and Clint so his words can be heard. "Songs over, you horny love birds." Tony tows Steve back to the table as Bruce and Clint pull apart. The two are red in the face and their eyes are sparkling but they laugh. Clint brushes off his wet lips with the back of his hand as he nods towards the door.

"Want to get out of here?"

Bruce's hand moves slowly over to Clint's to play with his fingers. "I think that'd be a good idea."


End file.
